В мире сновидений
by Aretta
Summary: Где живут человеческие страхи? - в ночных кошмарах. А ночной кошмар – это мир, в который человек попадает, когда спит. Ворота в этот мир всегда открыты, но так ли легко найти выход?


**В мире сновидений ~G~ГП,СС~Ужасы/приключения~миди~ закончен**

**Название: В мире сновидений.**

**Автор: Aretta  
>Персонажи: Северус Снейп, Гарри Поттер.<strong>

**Рейтинг: G**

**Тип: Джен**

**Жанр: Приключения/ужасы**

**Размер: миди**

**Статус: закончен**

**Дисклаймер: Не претендую. Все принадлежит Дж. Роулинг.  
>Аннотация: Где живут человеческие страхи? - в ночных кошмарах. А ночной кошмар – это мир, в который человек попадает, когда спит. Ворота в этот мир всегда открыты, но так ли легко найти выход? <strong>

**Разрешение: можете выкладывать, но только с указанием того, что автор я.**

От Автора: действия фанфика происходят после событий пятой книги.

_После остановки сердца, мозг человека работает еще 7 минут.  
>У нас целых 6 минут, чтобы поиграть…<em>

_Кошмар__на__улице__Вязов__ (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (__с__) _

**Глава**** 1. ****Солнце, которое видит. **

**Лето 1996 г. Литтл-Уингинг, графство Суррей. **

Предательская лесенка скрипнула, когда Гарри на нее ступил. Он бросил мимолетный взгляд на Вернона Дурсля, но тот даже не шелохнулся, продолжая зомбированно смотреть телевизор.  
>- Что говорят? – из кухни выглянула Петунья. Она вытирала тонким полотенцем мокрую, только что вымытую тарелку. Приблизив к ней свой острый нос, она придирчиво его сморщила, видимо, заметив остатки еды или царапину на фарфоровой поверхности.<br>- Говорят, что это пекло продержится еще до конца недели. Ох, что же творится! – посетовал Вернон, доставая из кармана халата пожелтевший от пота кружевной, некогда белый платок и вытирая им свой влажный морщинистый лоб.  
>- Что же творится! – повторила Петунья, забавно покачав головой. – Гарри!<br>- Да, тетя? – Гарри спустился и встал подле дивана, на котором сидел дядя Вернон. Тот по-прежнему смотрел на полураздетую женщину в телевизоре, которая обмахивалась веером и периодически складывала бантиком свои пухлые губы.  
>- Бирючина вся обросла! Ты видел? Видел, как она разрослась? Мне стыдно перед мистером и миссис Скинфлинд! Там сорняки с меня ростом! – Петунья всплеснула руками, все еще сжимая в них тарелку и полотенце. – Не могу же я все делать сама! Ох, жара, какая жара! Долго там не возись, еще от солнечного удара тебя лечить потом.<br>- Да, тетя, - согласился Гарри, бессознательно запустив руку в свою густую шевелюру. Он с обреченным видом заключенного, приговоренного к пожизненной каторге, отправился на улицу.  
>Стоило растворить дверь, как в лицо ударили яркие солнечные лучи. Они будто только и ждали того, чтобы кто-то вышел на улицу. Приложив руку ко лбу, Гарри чуть прикрыл глаза, спасая их от жарящих лучей. Чистейшее небо – ни единого облачка. И ни единой тени, в которой можно спрятаться. Солнечные лучи заливали Тисовую улицу, проникая в каждый уголок, освещая стриженые газоны соседей и обросшую живую изгородь Дурслей, с которой Гарри предстоит провозиться ближайший час, а то и два. Только одна глициния радовала взор, предлагая спрятаться под ее раскатистыми ветвями. Но от жары и там не скрыться, - Гарри это понимал. От душистых лиловых цветков веяло приятным ароматом, но он был вдвойне приятней в совокупности с запахом дождя, а не плавленного асфальта.<br>На противоположной стороне улицы стоял домик миссис Фигг. Его владелица застыла у окна, наблюдая за Гарри. Заметив, что мальчик на нее смотрит, она махнула ему рукой в знак приветствия и задернула занавеску, не впуская в дом солнце. Для многих сегодня оно нежеланный гость.  
>Гарри тряхнул головой и принялся за работу.<p>

_Ужасно хотелось спать. _

Гарри не спал уже четвертые сутки. Картины битвы в Министерстве Магии калейдоскопом мелькали в сознании. В конечном итоге все кадры сводились к одному – смерти Сириуса. Этот момент словно замораживался, каждая деталь становилась невероятно четкой, запахи сильнее, звуки громче. Сердцебиение учащалось, тело истекало, словно кровью, холодным липким потом, который смешивался со слезами.

_Что-то не так – холод. На улице 90 градусов по шкале Фаренгейта, если не больше, - отчего же так зябко? _

Гарри отбросил от себя садовые ножницы, поцарапав руку о ветку бирючины. Он поднялся с колен и осмотрелся: все вроде бы так же, но, в то же время, и по-другому. Воздух дрожал и стал плотнее, словно дым от костра. Краски потускнели: трава уже не такая зеленая, как обычно, и небо не такое голубое - будто бы кто-то высосал из них цвета. Гарри поднял глаза и посмотрел на солнце, … которого не было. Вместо него на серебристой мерцающей вуали неба зияла бездонная тьма, лучи которой казались живыми.  
>«Похоже на глаз», - подумал Гарри и сам испугался своей мысли. Лучи черного солнца походили на ресницы. Казалось, что если Гарри что-нибудь скажет, он разбудит это чудовищное око, и оно его увидит.<br>Юноша потоптался некоторое время на лужайке и решил вернуться в дом. Толкнув дверь, которая со скрипом растворилась, он вошел внутрь и осмотрелся: тишина и полное отсутствие Дурслей.  
>Пощелкав включателем света, он констатировал, что его нет.<br>По спине пробежали мурашки: на улице солнечное затмение, в доме нет электричества, и Дурсли куда-то делись. Что же происходит?  
>Послышался скрип половицы и тихие шаги, словно шелест осенних листьев – шуршание платья. Тетя Петунья?<br>Гарри обернулся на шум и увидел ее.  
>- Тетя, все в порядке? Электричества нет. Возможно, что-то с проводкой…<br>Он умолк, так как понял, что женщина, стоящая напротив него - не его тетя. Ее руки безвольно болтались вдоль тела. Волосы спутались и беспорядочно обрамляли лицо, падая на глаза. Они казались серой массой узлов и завитушек, словно болотная тина.  
>- Тетя?<br>Но лже-Петунья молчала. Она переминалась на босых ногах, а из приоткрытого рта шел сдавленный хрип. Затем тетя сделала шаг, и за ним еще один - она стала приближаться к Гарри, и юноша понял, что не хочет знать мотивы своей тетушки. Он попятился назад и, споткнувшись о тетины туфли, упал и больно ударился копчиком. Но женщина продолжала приближаться, угрожающе медленно и как-то прерывисто, будто что-то мешало ей идти. Из ее рта вновь вырвался хрип, но уже более явный, похожий на рык.  
>Этого стало достаточно для того, чтобы Гарри вскочил и опрометью бросился в свою комнату за волшебной палочкой. Благополучно добравшись до назначенного пункта, он запер дверь и наставил на нее палочку, делая судорожные вдохи. Сердце бешено колотилось, выплясывая в груди чечетку; лоб взмок, и к нему прилипла челка; очки съехали куда-то набок, и Гарри нервно их поправил.<br>Он держал палочку наготове и указывал ею на дверь. Рука предательски дрожала, и каждый легкий шаг тети за дверью отдавался громким «бум» в голове. Гарри казалось, что он глохнет, что звук невероятно громкий. Да, что говорить, будто по ушам бьет какофония звуков, состоящих из биения его сердце, стука его зубов, прерывистого дыхания и медленных шагов тети.  
>«Она близко…близко…близко…» - билась в голове истерическая мысль, которая вытесняла здравый смысл. Гарри обуял некий животный страх перед неизвестностью. Ему даже перед <em><strong>Волдемортом<strong>_не было так страшно.  
>Нет, это не тетя Петунья. Это какой-то монстр, похожий на нее.<br>Хотя шаги стихли, Гарри все же слышал дыхание тети – она стояла за дверью. Просто стояла и даже не дергала медную ручку.  
>Юноша посмотрел через плечо на окно.<br>«Может, туда?» - спросил его внутренний голос, извечный спаситель.  
>Гарри сам себе кивнул и дернул створку окна, но остановился на полпути, узрев на лужайке дядю Вернона и Дадли, которые стояли под окном его комнаты и неотрывно смотрели на него голодными, безумными, потемневшими глазами.<br>Хотя нет, не дядя и не кузен. Очередные монстры …  
>Всем своим существом содрогаясь, Гарри махнул волшебной палочкой и шепнул: <em>Вингардиум Левиоса! <em>  
>Стул поднялся и застыл в воздухе.<br>Теперь его должны навестить из министерства. Кто-нибудь придет. Обязательно придет.  
>Но шло время. Тетя по-прежнему стояла за дверью, а дядя и кузен под окном.<br>В этот момент Гарри всерьез пожалел, что не умеет аппарировать и что Молния осталась в чулане.

_«Проклятье. Может, я сплю?» _

Эта мысль показалась ему самой рациональной, но смущало одно – такие сны ему раньше не снились. Где Сириус, Седрик, где возрождение _**Волдеморта**_?__Эти сны не были приятными, но они хотя бы были понятны, объяснимы, они – его воспоминания и переживания.  
>За дверью послышался шорох. Медная ручка медленно и со скрежетом начала поворачиваться.<p>

***

После возрождения Темного Лорда жизнь стала походить на чехарду: кто кого быстрее перепрыгнет. И в центре этого безумия оказался он – шпион, двойной агент и преподаватель зельеварения по совместительству.  
>Северус Снейп плохо спал почти всю неделю. Какими-то рывками: то спал, то бодрствовал, даже иногда не различая, где сон, а где явь. Дамблдор и Волдеморт рвали его на части, из-за чего, порой, приходилось не только о сне забывать, но и о еде.<br>И сегодняшний сон стал реалистичным кошмаром, потому что Северус понял, куда он попал, хотя и до последнего не хотел в этом самому себе признаваться.  
>Однажды в Хогвартсе, на шестом курсе, он наткнулся на книгу неизвестного автора. «В мире сновидений» показалась ему сумбурным потоком мыслей. Мир ночных кошмаров? Вздор! Вот только автор так не считал. Он был сторонником теории, что ничего из ниоткуда не появляется и в никуда не уходит. Отсюда и этот мир, в котором живут человеческие страхи. Прародитель боггартов, если так удобно. Никто не знает, как боггарты попали в этот мир, но автор «В мире сновидений» считает, что боггарты появились из снов. Что лишь <em>«умерев от страха во сне, впустишь в реальный мир боггарта». <em>  
>Глупо ли? Северус тогда этим не слишком забивал себе голову, имея проблемы, затмевающие подобные размышления.<br>Для начала он увидел кого-то похожего на Минерву МакГонагалл, которая мало того, что как-то странно двигалась, так еще и подозрительно рычала и хрипела. Затем Северус увидел его…  
>Око Мрака – солнце мира сновидений. Здесь никто не шумит, чтобы не разбудить его. Согласно тем бредням, что писал автор книги, если разбудить око, то уже никогда не проснешься, превратившись в одно из здешних существ.<br>Сам же автор утверждал, что он сумел выбраться отсюда. Вот только обещал об этом рассказать в следующей главе, которую Северус предпочел не читать. 

**Глава 2. Сумеречные жители**

**Хочу я жить, хочу любить,**

**Но из ада дорога длинна и трудна... **

**Marilyn Manson (с)**

**Лондон. Вечер.**

- Я устал.

- Перестаньте ныть!

- Я хочу есть.

- Нет, мистер Поттер, это вас хотят съесть! И если вы не заткнетесь, то я им позволю это сделать! – прорычал Северус Снейп и затем, понизив голос, добавил: - Еще один звук…

Они шли по безлюдному городу, каждый закоулок которого покрылся тонким слоем инея. Глаз-солнце по-прежнему спал, и страшно было его будить. Казалось, приближались сумерки: небо затянула серая пелена какого-то дыма, плотного и курчавого, способного в любое время низвергнуть дождь. По асфальтовой дороге ветер гонял палые осенние листья, закручивая их волчком.

Глядя на них, Гарри думал: _«А ведь сейчас не осень»._

Он изредка бросал мимолетные взгляды на сухощавую руку профессора: так хотелось в нее вцепиться и никогда не отпускать. Но он продолжал зябко кутаться в старый джемпер Дадли, который Снейп заботливо прихватил с собой, когда спасал Гарри. Юноша спрятал замерзшие руки в карманы и заставил себя не смотреть на руку профессора: как бы плохо не было, этот черствый человек все равно не поможет – не захочет.

_«Может, ему тоже страшно»_, - мелькнула мысль в его голове, пока он прислушивался к гулкому звуку их шагов.

Безлюдная улица создавала впечатление постапокалиптической: окна многоквартирных домов выжгло пламя, а некогда живой, аккуратно подстриженный газон, покрывал белый пепел. В воздухе витал запах пыли, но не той, городской, которая обычно поднимается из-за проезжающих машин, а той, которая обычно бывает в старых домах, уложенная временем и нетронутая человеком. Ни намека на выхлопные газы, вой сирены скорой помощи или гула разговоров, - мертвая тишина опустилась на город, окутывая его бесцветным пыльным сумраком.

Гарри то и дело крутил головой, готовый увидеть очередную тварь, желающую до них добраться. Каждый его шаг казался невероятно громким, и он старался ступать тише. Напряженная рука профессора все еще маняще висела вдоль тела, но Гарри уверял себя, что он уже не маленький, и что это глупо – держать человека за руку, когда страшно, ведь, в конечном итоге, это ничего не изменит.

«Нет, это же Снейп! – вопил внутренний голос. – Этот человек тебя ненавидит, и ты его ненавидишь!»

«Тогда почему же он помогает? – спросил другой голос, уже более миролюбивый».

Первый голос замолчал, и Гарри облегченно вздохнул, обрадовавшись, что столь противоречивые голоса оставили его в покое. Слишком неблагоприятная ситуация для того, чтобы разбираться в своем отношении ко Снейпу.

Внезапно профессор остановился, напряженно вглядываясь в серую дымку. Гарри проследил за взглядом профессора и обомлел, заметив темную фигуру в конце улицы.

**За три часа до этого. Хогвартс. **

Северус заперся в кабинете директора, чтобы лже-МакГонагалл до него не добралась. Воображение вновь и вновь в подробностях рисовало картину: маслянистое, восковое лицо, спутавшиеся волосы и приоткрытый рот, из которого то и дело вырывался хрип. Но не из-за этого Северуса пробирала дрожь – полное отсутствие зрачков у этой твари внушало животный ужас и сжимало в страхе сердце.

Все происходящее казалось жутким кошмаром, коим и являлось. Где-то там, в реальном мире, он спал. Но чтобы проснуться, придется найти ворота, которые Мордред знает, где находятся.

Перемещаясь по круглому кабинету, Северус пытался вспомнить причину, по которой мог здесь оказаться, но у него ничего не выходило. Мужчина бесцельно блуждал взглядом по кабинету, изредка останавливаясь на пустых полотнах и клетке Фоукса.

Послышался шорох.

Сердце Северуса на мгновение будто остановилось, но затем, словно двигатель, бешено забилось, набирая обороты.

Заскрипели половицы в комнате Дамблдора, и оттуда вышел восковой человек, очень похожий на Снейпа: те же сальные, но только спутавшиеся волосы, черная мантия и болезненно-серая кожа с маслянистым блеском.

Собственный страх изрядно разозлил Северуса: в самом деле, он перед Волдемортом так не трясся, ожидая разоблачения, так с чего вдруг он струхнул перед каким-то фантомом?

Стиснув волшебную палочку, Северус шепнул два простых слова «_Авада Кедавра!_», сделав легкий пасс рукой в сторону фантома.

Кабинет осветила вспышка зеленого света, и лишь на мгновение Снейпу показалось, что он увидел, как щупальца мрака, таившиеся по углам кабинета, в ужасе вжались в стены, спасаясь от гибельного луча.

Гнев придал заклятию силы - достигнув цели, оно рассеялось, просочившись внутрь фантома, будто тот его впитал.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило: тварь лишь чуть видно шелохнулась. Затем, покачиваясь, монстр сделал несколько шагов в сторону Северуса и остановился. Черные пряди сальных волос падали на лицо, скрывая его, и не было возможности увидеть маслянистую маску. Но внезапно он вздернул подбородок, и Северус встретился с угольно-черными глазами двойника.

_«Как странно»,_ - мелькнула мысль в его голове. Глаза двойника были отражением его собственных глаз, таких же черных и бездонных, словно два колодца.

Его тело не знало, как реагировать: бояться или нет? Он словно оцепенел, как если бы его накачали морфином. Это не его тело, все происходит не с ним – он только наблюдает. Эти мысли казались заманчивыми, но у Северуса доставало силы воли, чтобы противостоять манящим ощущениям умиротворения. Наверняка, это фантом на него так действует.

_«Если я умру, он займет мое место», - _подумал Северус и содрогнулся от своей мысли. Его озарило: вдруг это и есть боггарт? Вдруг, если это существо захватит его тело, он превратится в чей-то страх?

Фантом тем временем склонил голову набок, наблюдая исподлобья обманчиво-любопытным взглядом на сером, без единой эмоции, лице, и от этого зрелища ужас склизкими щупальцами проник в тело Северуса, сдавливая горло и затрудняя дыхание.

«Тук-тук-тук» - стучало сердце где-то в голове, его стук казался невероятно громким и резким, будто кто-то долбил молотом по наковальне.

Ведь он совсем ничего не знает об этом существе. Оно в своем мире, здесь оно сильнее его. Но с другой стороны, если это и вправду боггарт, то, возможно, заклятие «Риддикулус» поможет?

Тем временем фантом издал какой-то шипящий звук, больше похожий на урчание желудка. Он склонил голову еще сильнее, обнажая тонкую бледную шею, неестественно согнутую. Она казалась какой-то резиновой и будто полой внутри, как если бы фантом был куклой.

Сделав выпад рукой с зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой, Северус прошептал _«Силенцио!»_ Когда он вознамерился перейти ко второму пункту своего плана и превратить боггарта, скажем, в надувной шар, фантом внезапно сорвался с места.

Снейп не успел среагировать: движения двойника были, по человеческим меркам, невозможны - слишком стремительны и угловаты, будто он передвигался одновременно в двух пространствах.

Вцепившись мертвой хваткой в горло зельевара, фантом раскрыл пасть, обнажив три ряда острых черных зубов, среди которых Северус успел заметить кишащих микроскопических букашек. Они хаотично передвигались во рту, создавая впечатление муравьиного роя. Там не было слюны: видимо, букашки служили ей заменой.

Черные глаза фантома казались бездонными колодцами, на дне которых Северус отчетливо увидел свою смерть. Он чувствовал своими руками, которые упирались в грудь двойника, мягкую, будто пластилиновую поверхность.

Приложив титанические усилия, Северус со стоном высвободил руку и махнул в сторону фантома волшебной палочкой, невербально посылая в него легкие отталкивающие чары. Их было достаточно для того, чтобы откатиться в сторону и прошептать _«Риддикулус!» _

Монстр забавно, но, в тоже время, одиозно вытаращил глаза, словно в его черепе возникло невероятной силы давление, из-за которого глазные яблоки вот-вот покинут родные орбиты. Он нервно задергался, издавая сдавленный писк, подобно крысе, которую заперли в коробке.

Некоторое время Северус стойко переносил зрелище разлагающегося тела, наблюдая, как внутренности этого существа вылезают через рот. Резиновое восковое тело отторгало кровавую смесь, в которой не было и намека на привычные для человека органы, вроде сердца или кишок. Багровая масса растекалась по полу, медленно приближаясь к ногам Северуса.

Зельевар отрешенно наблюдал за происходящим и очнулся лишь тогда, когда жидкие внутренности чуть было не достигли его ботинок.

Он поспешно обогнул останки боггарта, остановившись у стола. Тошнота подкатывала к горлу, и рвотные позывы с каждым разом становились все сильнее и сильнее, усиленные пережитым ужасом и борьбой.

В кабинете витал стойкий смрад мертвечины, который вызывал новые спазмы до тех пор, пока Северус не опорожнил желудок, и внутри не образовалась тянущая пустота.

Его лицо покрылось землистой бледностью, дышать получалось через раз, потому как сердце никак не хотело успокаиваться, трепыхаясь в груди, словно пойманная в банку бабочка.

Взгляд Снейпа невольно упал на стеклянный шар, который Трелони забыла вчера в кабинете Дамблдора. Видимо, порядок вещей в этом мире тот же, он как бы являет собой параллельное расположение предметов реального мира.

Внезапно воздух внутри шара загустел и заклубился, показывая неясные образы. Северус некоторое время поколебался, взвешивая все «за» и «против» того, чтобы смотреть в сомнительный шар сумеречного мира. Любопытство возымело верх, но Снейп также рассудил, что безумны здесь только прототипы живых существ, а шар – всего лишь артефакт.

Подавшись вперед и всматриваясь в округлую поверхность, зельевар некоторое время ничего не видел, но затем шар показал ему маленький городок, живую изгородь и садовые ножницы, брошенные на лужайке. Ничем не примечательное место: таких тысяча по всей Англии. Но вскоре картинка стала расширяться, пока не показала какого-то парня, карабкающегося на крышу, а за ним из окна вылезает женщина в домашнем платье, босиком, при этом двигается она странно, угловато, как фантом.

Образы стерлись, уступая место серой дымке. Но Северус запомнил место, в особенности, его отличие от других подобных мест – садовые ножницы.

Попробовав аппарировать, зельевар с сожалением констатировал, что антиаппарационный барьер действителен и в этом мире. Досадливо поморщившись, он бросил мимолетный взгляд на камин и ступку с порохом.

**Литтл-Уингинг, графство Суррей**

Время текло медленно, словно смола. Время казалось вечностью. Медная ручка двери непростительно долго поворачивалась, будто кто-то по ту сторону не решался войти. Она протяженно стрекотала, словно поломанная газонокосилка миссис Скинфлинд. И исчезли все прочие звуки, уступив место металлическому скрежету, запаху меди и матовому блеску скручивающейся ручки, - она одна существовала в этом мире.

Щелк! Замок поддался, запоздало напомнив о том, что он и не запирался.

Оставалось только бежать так далеко, как смогут унести ноги. Но что же делать – они стоят с той стороны окна и смотрят, словно оголодавшие звери. Хотелось кричать, громко-громко, чтобы перекричать свихнувшееся сердце, навсегда передислоцировавшееся в голову; чтобы вырвать тугой ком, застрявший в горле и вызывающий болезненные спазмы. Хотелось разрыдаться и спрятаться, надеясь на то, что кто-нибудь поможет, кто-нибудь обязательно придет.

Щелк! Дверь со скрипом растворилась. На пороге стояла тетя Петунья.

Казалось, что все это происходит не с ним. Где-то там, далеко, с каким-то другим Гарри Поттером. Сюжет какого-то кошмарного фильма, одного из тех, что так любит Большой Ди. Вот, прямо сейчас, стоит взять в руку пульт и нажать кнопку. Щелк! И экран погаснет вместе с ужасным ведением, и в комнату вновь ворвется порыв летнего ветра, заклубится июньская жара, и Дядя Вернон посетует на духоту и синоптиков.

Шаг – легкий и невесомый, и слышно лишь колыхание платья.

Шаг – сиплый хрип вырывается из приоткрытого рта.

Шаг – глаза мутно смотрят перед собой, а рука поднимается навстречу, вперед, силясь дотянуться до вожделенного объекта.

Из-за страха трудно дышать, - он, словно жидкий свинец, проник в легкие и затвердел. Из-за нехватки кислорода начинает кружиться голова, ощущение нереальности распространяется по всему телу, как капли дождя, впитываясь даже в одежду, просачиваясь через нос в легкие, и вместе с кровью, путешествуя по венам.

Нереально. Этого нет. Бред. Сон.

Вот она уже близко. Ее рука почти касается воротника рубашки - слишком большой для столь хрупкого тела. Можно почувствовать прерывистое дыхание – оно зловонное, словно замогильное, чем-то напоминает смрад протухшего мяса.

- Экспульсо! – из волшебной палочки вырывается луч и отбрасывает тетю к стене.

Заклинание получилось не таким сильным, как хотел Гарри, но достаточным для того, чтобы выиграть время для побега.

Мимолетный взгляд на окно, затем на все еще запертую створку, которая уже через мгновение щелкнула. Лужайка пустовала, слабый ветер чуть слышно колыхал листья живой изгороди. Раз, два, – всего пара шагов, и вот прохладный воздух уже пробирается под рубашку, а подошва кроссовок скользит по карнизу. Три, - легкие шаги, и бледная рука с худыми длинными пальцами хватает за штанину. Сдержав вырывающийся крик, Гарри брыкнул тетю, затем ускоренно стал карабкаться на крышу, хватаясь за всевозможные выступы.

Хлопок.

«Кто-то аппарировал?» - с надеждой подумал Гарри и пропустил тот момент, когда тощая синеватая рука дернула его за ногу, и он, не удержавшись, повалился на Петунью. Она ловко, с невероятной для столь хрупкой женщины силой, затащила его обратно в комнату и навалилась сверху. Гарри чувствовал на своем лице ее горячее дыхание, а его глаза неотрывно смотрели в матовые белки, безумные, потемневшие от голода. Женщина мертвой хваткой вцепилась в его плечи, удерживая тем самым руку с зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой, которую Гарри не уронил даже, когда падал.

Послышались чуть слышные шаги: так ветер перемещается по дому, но никак не тучный дядя и боров-кузен, если они только не какие-нибудь монстры.

«Это конец», - подумал Гарри и зажмурился, когда тетя раскрыла пасть, обнажив ряд острых, как лезвие бритвы, зубов.

- Риддикулус! – послушался знакомый голос, которому Гарри неслыханно обрадовался. Этот бархатистый, низкий баритон ассоциировался со спасением, из-за него сердечко, доселе сжавшееся, радостно затрепыхало, а из груди вырвался победный клич. Голос придал ему уверенности, и он, как обезумевший, стал отрывать от себя эти длинные руки, сжимающие его плечи.

- Риддикулус! – голос заполонил комнату.

Петунья протяженно зашипела, словно скворчащая сковородка. Она вся скукожилась и широко раскрыла рот. Гарри запоздало понял, что она собирается сделать, и из-за этого стал вырываться более рьяно.

Внезапно, кто-то схватил его за шиворот и силком выдернул из-под тети Петуньи. Спасителем оказался не кто иной, как Северус Снейп, все в той же черной мантии и с мрачной решимостью на лице.

Гарри был настолько напуган, что обрадовался, даже если бы его спас сам Волдеморт, – знакомое зло есть зло наименьшее. Ледяная маска уже не вызывала отвращения – столь привычная, она являла собой отголосок того, нормального, мира и более-менее нормальной жизни.

Тем временем фантом скрючивался, как если бы из него высасывали воздух. При этом его тело отторгало внутренности, представлявшие собой жидкую вязкую массу алого цвета. Рядом с дверью лежало разложившееся тело дяди Вернона – наверное, его настигло первое заклинание.

Прижавшись к груди профессора, Гарри вцепился в него так, как цепляется утопленник за спасительную ветвь. Снейп не стал отталкивать парня, а, придерживая его за спину, потащил к выходу. По пути мужчина сорвал с вешалки старый джемпер Дадли и всунул его в руки Гарри. Выбравшись на улицу, они застыли, как если бы кто-то заморозил время. Даже ветер, казалось, прекратился, листья перестали шелестеть, и лишь запах земли с примесью серы витал в воздухе.

Дадли стоял на усыпанной осенними листьями дорожке, словно в золотой реке. Позади него собрались чуть ли не все соседи, и каждый с вожделением смотрел на двух застывших в дверном проеме людей.

- Держитесь крепче, аппарируем, - шепнул Северус на ухо Гарри, прижимая его теснее к своей груди. Юноша не спорил, все еще пребывая в некотором подобии шока и нереальности происходящего.

Через мгновение они оказались посреди безлюдной улицы Лондона. Огромный город замер, будто в предвкушении чего-то грандиозного. Он спал в серебристом мареве, в холодном плотном тумане. Витиеватые дороги были усыпаны обрывками газет, в окнах высоких домов не горел свет, прохожие не спешили по делам, машины с громкими гудками не стояли в пробках, не пересекали асфальтированные дороги. Жизнь покинула этот мертвый город.

- Кто это? – шепнул Гарри, но его шепот, казалось, разрезал тишину, прозвучав непростительно громко.

Неизвестное существо не двигалось, но сквозь плотный дрожащий воздух можно было почувствовать шум его дыхания, увидеть, как вздымается его грудь, как ветер колышет полы рваного плаща и длинные черные волосы.

Вдруг неизвестный стал приближаться, и Северус принял боевую стойку, крепче стискивая в руке волшебную палочку. Заметив его махинации, существо остановилось.

- Я не причиню вам зла, - донесся до них мелодичный женский голос. Его обладательница сделала еще несколько шагов, и стало возможно рассмотреть ее худую высокую фигуру, резкие обветренные черты лица и выцветшие зеленые глаза. У фантомов не может быть таких глаз.

- Кто вы? – **спросила женщина**.

Снейп все еще стискивал волшебную палочку и недоверчиво глядел на девушку, - настороженность сквозила в каждом его движении, в легком колыхании мантии, в плотно сжатой челюсти.

- Я - Гарри, - улыбнувшись, ответил гриффиндорец и получил от Снейпа предостерегающий взгляд.

_«Не смотри на меня так, я не маленький!»_ - подумал парень.

- Лилит, - девушка обворожительно улыбнулась в ответ.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Снейп.

- О! Ну… то же, что и вы, наверное. Я попала сюда случайно, потому что не спала. Когда долго не спишь и сильно переживаешь, становишься легкой добычей, - она подняла глаза на небо, где зияла бездонная тьма. Щупальца мрака охватывали серебристое марево, словно черная паутина, посреди которой сидел паук. – Идемте, я вас с остальными познакомлю.

- Остальными? – переспросил Снейп.

- Да-да, с остальными, - согласилась Лилит. – Они вон там, - она махнула рукой в сторону многоэтажного здания с колоннами.

- Библиотека? – спросил Гарри, щурясь, старясь разглядеть резьбу на камне.

- Именно, библиотека. Мы читаем, когда наступает рассвет. Но скоро уже сумерки, будет спокойно.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Северус опустил руку с зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой, но по-прежнему оставался начеку, об этом говорила его напряженная спина.

- С наступлением сумерек око не может нас видеть, слишком темно. Скоро вот уже ночь. Самое опасное время – это полдень. На рассвете еще не так опасно, - торопливо объясняла Лилит, воровато озираясь. - Ну же, идемте, - она поманила их за собой в сторону библиотеки.

Гарри, не думая, последовал за ней, но был остановлен жесткой рукой Снейпа. Профессор некоторое время раздумывал, затем, выругавшись сквозь зубы, отправился следом за Лилит, схватив Гарри за руку и не давая тому возможности вырваться. Но парень и не пытался. Тепло чужой ладони придавало уверенности и храбрости. И не важно, что это рука ненавистного профессора.

Они брели по пустынным заброшенным улицам сквозь отбрасываемые высокими домами тени. Лилит уверенно шла впереди, ее яркий, розовый шарф покачивался в такт шагам, ноги легко ступали по асфальту, едва его касаясь.

«Бесшумна, как фантом», - пришло сравнение в голову Гарри. От мыслей о восковых людях по коже пробежали мурашки. Он зябко кутался в джемпер, все еще держа теплую ладонь профессора в своей руке.

В этом безмолвном аду, сером тумане, мраке улиц, - он в своей мрачной манере, темной мантии казался лучом света и, подобно ему, дарил тепло.

- Пришли, - шепнула Лилит, остановившись перед тяжелыми двустворчатыми дверьми. Здание окружали, словно великаны, узорчатые колонны.

Чуть слышно шагая по холодному мрамору, они добрались до вестибюля, а оттуда – до хранилища.

В центре помещения, между стеллажами книг, вокруг костра расположились люди, преимущественно пожилые.

- Ребят, у нас новенькие. Гарри и…

- Северус.

- Да, Гарри и Северус, - сказала Лилит. – Присаживайтесь.

Снейп подтолкнул парня к кругу людей. Те, в большинстве своем, были одеты в темные грубые одежды, потрепанные временем. Расположившись между пожилой женщиной и стариком, Гарри нервно улыбнулся им. Они с интересом его разглядывали, вглядываясь в черты лица.

- Такой юный, - скрипучим голосом пробормотала старуха. – Хорошо. А вот вы, молодой человек, почему не садитесь?

Снейп стоял подле Гарри, рассматривая собравшихся вокруг костра людей. Их лица были изборождены морщинами, блики от костра освещали залегшие темные круги под глазами и какой-то странный, тусклый блеск глаз, как у мертвецов.

«Они давно мертвы», - подумалось Северусу, и дрожь, словно электричество, сотрясла его тело.

- Нам лучше уйти, - сипло произнес он, обращаясь к Гарри. Юноша удивился, вздернув бровь.

- Мы же только пришли.

- Гарри прав, Северус, вы же только пришли, - оскалился старик.

Снейп смотрел на гриффиндорца. Тот выглядел более-менее счастливым и чувствовал себя в безопасности. Он совсем ничего не понимал. Это ловушка. Они сами же пришли на пир. И здесь они не гости.

Лилит улыбнулась ему, обнажив ряд белых ровных зубов.

**Глава 3. По ту сторону рассвета. **

_**Весь мир катится в пропасть, просто уходит в тень.**_

_**Господи, дай мне прожить еще один день.**_

_**Nasty**____**Nuts**____**-**____**Жить**____**Жизнью**____**Пса**____**(с)**_

Блики костра плясали на его слегка тронутой загаром коже. В зеленых глазах догорали страницы, - старики жгли книги. Жесткий переплет давался не сразу, но было трудно противостоять пожирающим его языкам пламени. Заставленные фолиантами стеллажи, будто великаны, окружали их. Скоро и другие книги пустят в расход, как только они перестанут существовать в реальном мире, ведь здесь ему подчинено все.

Северус неотрывно смотрел на огонь, пожирающий страницу за страницей. То же самое делали и другие. Тишину прерывал лишь звон ложек, стучащих о стенки железных мисок. Гарри тревожно вглядывался в окружающих, будто пытался что-то понять. Его гложило смутное чувство беспокойства, но он еще не разобрался – почему. Старики не имели отталкивающей внешности и охотно поддерживали беседы. Так отчего же эта тревожность? Гарри привык доверять своей интуиции – она часто ему помогала.

Он отставил миску с похлебкой в сторону и поднялся, сопровождаемый удивленными взглядами.

- Что-то не так? – тут же спросила Лилит, преувеличенно бодро.

Даже она перестала казаться Гарри столь привлекательной, хотя была, несомненно, красива. Но что-то было в ней, что-то чужое, по-человечески инородное. Это затаилось в ее глазах, глубоко в белках, где-то в зеленой дужке.

- Нет-нет, все в порядке, - заверил ее Гарри, - просто надо отойти… ну, вы понимаете, - он смолк. Дождавшись одобрительного кивка, он вышел из помещения.

Сразу стало легче. Как будто из душного помещения вышел на свежий воздух. Невнятное чувство тревоги обуяло его и лишь теперь отпустило. С чем это связано? - Гарри не знал. В свете последних событий ему было трудно анализировать происходящее. Хотелось просто спастись, покинуть это ужасное место.

Снейп хотел было последовать за Поттером, но наткнулся на изучающий его, внимательный взгляд Лилит. Старики стали о чем-то перешептываться, и как Северус ни пытался, он не мог разобрать еле слышного бормотания.

Легкий шорох, - это Лилит поднялась и подошла к нему. Она двигалась грациозно и легко, словно и вовсе ничего не весила, будто все известные законы физики на нее сейчас не действовали. Ее матовой белизны лицо излучало потусторонний свет, а некогда тусклые зеленые глаза потемнели и возбужденно горели, - в них плясали языки пламени, исполняя демонический танец.

- Тебя что-то тревожит? – шепнула она, наклонившись к Северусу.

Она легко касалась губами мочки его уха, и он чувствовал ее горячее дыхание. Это странным образом возбуждало, манило, будоражило. Его лихорадило. Старики тем временем затянули какую-то песню, и монотонный звук их голосов вводил Северуса в транс. Он пытался с собой бороться, но не мог найти для этой борьбы причину. Смутное чувство тревоги покинуло его, оставляя место какому-то умиротворению. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя так спокойно и так хорошо.

- Нет, ничего, - ответил он чуть слышно.

В хранилище через высокие окна попадал лунный свет, - ночь вступила в свои права. Мягкие лучи заливали комнату, падая на лица собравшихся. Их губы еле видно шевелились, а глаза были прикрыты. Они покачивались в такт песни, и хотелось двигаться вместе с ними.

Северус почувствовал касание языка к мочке своего уха. Это странным образом его отрезвило: песня уже не казалась такой завораживающей, свет луны – таким мягким, а лица стариков – умиротворенными.

- Идем, - слышит он шепот и послушно поднимается.

Лилит берет его за руку и ведет прочь из хранилища.

Гарри бесцельно блуждал по вестибюлю. Когда он уже хотел вернуться, то услышал странный звук, похожий на хруст. Сначала он подумал, что ему показалось, но звук повторился. Пройдя несколько метров и завернув за угол, Гарри увидел, как кто-то склонился над чьим-то телом и… пил из него кровь? Неизвестный стоял к нему спиной, поэтому Гарри не мог с точностью сказать, что же он видит.

Человек обернулся. Гарри никогда не видел столь совершенного и столь прекрасного существа. Его лицо было белым, словно мрамор. Оно казалось маской, высеченной умелым скульптором. Золотые волосы локонами струились по плечам, а нежно-голубые глаза смотрели с легким любопытством. Вот только рот… из уголков губ по подбородку стекала кровь.

- Здравствуй, мальчик, - сказало это существо мелодичным голосом и отпустило человека, которого держало. Тело упало на пол с гулким стуком, но Гарри даже не вздрогнул, оцепенев. – Нравится? – упырь кивнул в сторону мертвого человека.

Гарри помотал головой, не в силах оторвать взгляд от прекрасного существа. Оно сделало несколько шагов в сторону парня и протянуло руку, дотронувшись до вихря черных волос и ласково проведя тыльной стороной ладони по загорелой коже.

- Такой хорошенький. Вкусный, наверное?

Гарри хотел было согласиться, но смысл слов, хоть и запоздало, но до него дошел.

_«Я? Вкусный?»_

Он попятился назад и уперся спиной в стену.

Упырь довольно ощерился.

- Вот здесь, хорошо, правда? – сказала Лилит.

Она привела Северуса в вестибюль.

- Зачем мы ушли? – сипло произнес он, борясь с дрожью, охватившей его тело.

- Ты мой… - шепнула она и впилась в его губы поцелуем. В этот момент она показалась ему самым прекрасным и желанным существом во всем мире.

Внезапно раздался сдавленный крик.

Северус не знал, сколько прошло времени, пока они целовались. Отстранившись, он посмотрел на Лилит, но вместо нее увидел страшную старуху, даже отдаленно не похожую на столь хрупкое и прекрасное существо, коим доселе являлась. Снейп оттолкнул от себя монстра, который имел серую, изборожденную морщинами кожу и тусклый взгляд.

_«Поттер__кричал?»_ - подумал Северус.

- Ступефай! – выкрикнул он, и старуху отбросило. Она зашипела, скаля на него острые, как бритва, зубы, и резко поднялась. Она двигалась так же молниеносно, как и фантом. Но Северус был к этому готов.

- Риддикулус! – крикнул он, но ничего не произошло.

_«Не боггарт»._

Старуха засмеялась, и ее скрипучий смех эхом разнесся по вестибюлю.

Северус вспомнил охватившее его возбуждение и вожделение. Он не мог испытывать этого чувства к Лилит. Она совсем не в его вкусе. Значит… суккуб?

- Авада Кедавра! – легкое движение волшебной палочки, и старуха упала замертво.

Снова крик, который точно принадлежал Поттеру.

Снейп бросился на звук и увидел обмякшего гриффиндорца, безвольно повисшего в руках златокудрого парня. Тот оторвался от своей трапезы и мутно посмотрел на профессора зельеварения.

- Еще еда, - протянул упырь, - мне сегодня везет.

- Не везет, - поправил его Снейп и выкрикнул: - Эрегуло!

Из волшебной палочки всего лишь вырвался сноп красных искр. Но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы существо, испугавшись, выпустило Поттера.

- Эверто статум! – упырь отлетел к стене, затем Северус произнес: - Адеско Файр!

Охваченное пламенем существо закричало. Красивые золотые волосы чернели на глазах и превращались в пепел. Идеальные черты лица исказила гримаса боли, и теперь они не казались столь прекрасными. Существо билось в агонии и срывало с себя одежду. Упырь горел, словно гирлянда или рождественская елка. Он верещал и носился по вестибюлю, освещая охваченные мраком потаенные углы.

Схватив Гарри, Северус помчался к выходу. Но путь ему преградили двуглавые псы. Адские Гончие скалили зубы. Северусу даже казалось, что они по-своему улыбаются, предвкушая легкий обед. Опустив на пол Поттера, он взмахнул волшебной палочкой:

- Сектумсемпра!

Но Гончие даже не почесались, продолжая скалиться. Схватив бессознательного гриффиндорца, Северус попробовал было аппарировать, но ничего не вышло.

Страх начал сдавливать солнечное сплетение. Он проникал под кожу, в каждую клеточку, в кровь, в легкие. Он, словно муравьиный рой, расползался по телу, заползая в нос, в уши, в глаза. Бежать? Но куда? Втянув носом едкий, пропитанный ужасом воздух, Северус пробежался взглядом по вестибюлю и заметил стариков. Наверное, они вышли на шум.

_«Это__конец»,_ - подумал Северус.

Если бы его не обременял Поттер, то он, возможно, спасся бы. Но горе-героя бросать нельзя - Дамблдор его не простит. Нет, он отдаст его на растерзание Волдеморту.

- Мурус Игнис! – выкрикнул Снейп, и из его палочки вырвалось пламя. Оно понеслось к Адским Гончим и старикам, но не настигло их. Оно образовало столбы огня, и сумеречные жители в страхе разбежались. Теперь огонь отделял их от жертв, а последних – от входа.

- Партис Темпорус!

В стене пламени образовалась расщелина, в которую тут же рванул Северус, прихватив с собой гриффиндорца. Снейпу казалось, что он бежит целую вечность к выходу. Теперь существовала лишь полоска лунного света из-за двери и ничего более. Адские Гончие, суккубы и упыри остались где-то позади, за магическим пламенем, за вязким, как смола, временем. Дыхание уже давно сбилось, и Северусу казалось, что он вовсе не дышит. Он бежал изо всех сил. Последний рывок, и вот он на свободе.

Ночь давно уже вступила в свои права, и опустилась на город. Исчезли тени, мрак расползался по улицам, словно вода, бьющая из канализации. Моросил мелкий дождь, холодный и острый, как лед.

Пара шагов в сторону и под навес. Северус опустил Поттера на асфальт, чтобы отдышаться. Дальше идти нельзя – око смотрит. Лилит солгала, когда говорила, что с наступлением сумерек становится безопасно. Днем Око дремало, теперь же оно бодрствует, и, видимо, каким-то образом поглощает пространственное перемещение. Аппарировать не выходило, сколько Снейп не пытался. С каждой прожитой минутой кошмар становился все более ужасным. И на мгновение, всего на секунду, Северус подумал, что не хочет больше бороться. Просто лечь, здесь, рядом с истекающим кровью Поттером, и сдохнуть. Наверное, он бы так и сделал, но беглый взгляд на бледного как мел гриффиндорца, и всю меланхолию как ветром сдуло. Нужно бороться, идти дальше, спасаться. Он обещал Лили.

- Ферула!

_«Бинты__не__сильно__помогут,__но__не__дадут__Поттеру__умереть__в__ближайшее__время,_ - думал Северус. – _Теперь__нужно__спрятаться»._

Он подхватил Поттера и побрел вдоль стен библиотеки. Улицы по-прежнему пустовали, мокрый асфальт переливался лунным светом. Снейп старался ступать тише, но из-за ноши это выходило с трудом. Добравшись до входа, ведущего в подвал библиотеки, Северус прошептал: «Алохомора!» и вошел. Он не пошел дальше, оставшись на лестнице. Сев на пыльную грязную лестницу, он прижал к себе Поттера, побоявшись, что тот ко всему прочему еще и замерзнет. Ночь выдалась холодной, совершенно не июньской. Кончики волос Гарри покрылись инеем. Северус и к своим пригляделся, - их постигла та же участь. Закутав Поттера поплотнее в его джемпер и прижав к себе теснее его худое тело, Северус стал думать. Выходило неплохо, но в столь экстремальной ситуации мозг выдавал совершенно невероятные идеи, пока внутренний голос чуть слышно не прошептал: «В мире сновидений».

«Точно, книга! Как же он мог про нее забыть? Ведь, если порядок вещей в этом мире тот же, то и книга должна находиться в библиотеке Хогвартса», - эта мысль так воодушевила Северуса, что он хотел было броситься в Хогвартс уже сейчас, но запоздало вспомнил, что аппарировать до Хогсмида не выйдет и что Око по-прежнему не дремлет. Нужно дождаться рассвета.

Снейп посмотрел на Поттера. Тот был совсем бледен, а его повязка пропиталась кровью.

- Без паники, - шепнул он сам себе. Собственный голос слегка взбодрил.

Он взял ледяную руку Поттера и проверил пульс. Сначала ему показалось, что его нет, что это - все, конец. Но слабая жилка, чуть ощутимый стук, оповестил Северуса, что еще есть смысл бороться. Он снял повязку и, несколькими пасами волшебной палочки, очистил горло и наложил новые бинты. Гарри чуть слышно застонал и приоткрыл глаза.

- Где?.. – прохрипел он.

- В безопасности. Спите, мистер Поттер, - шепнул Северус, и мальчишка послушно закрыл глаза, впав в небытие.

На улице дождь усилился, став настоящим ливнем. Крупные капли громко барабанили по крыше и по лужам. Воздух пропитался запахом озона, усталость вскоре начала давать о себе знать, и отчего-то стало казаться, что вся та беготня и Лилит, остались где-то далеко позади, что старики и блики костра – всего лишь сон. Под ровное, монотонное сопение Поттера, веки Северуса налились свинцом, и он уснул, запоздало подумав о том, что это глупо - спать во сне.

**Глава 4. В мире сновидений.**

_**Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной. (с)**_

Он не сразу смог сориентироваться, что не так. Память его, чуть подернутая **дымкой** забвения после сна, не позволила вспомнить, где он и что случилось. Лишь легкость во всем теле ощущалась, она просочилась в него и придала ему невесомости, а разуму – безмятежности. Никогда он не чувствовал себя так хорошо и так спокойно – слишком непривычные ощущения, которые на мгновение кольнули нутро. И образы, подобно тысяче раскаленных иголок, пронзили сознание, принося картины недавнего прошлого, которые калейдоскопом промелькнули перед глазами, воскрешая в памяти ужасы пережитого прошлого. «Проклятье!» - подумал Северус и вскочил, выхватив волшебную палочку. Но встретили его лишь утренняя промозглость, серые, местами заплесневелые, стены подвала и мокрый бетон. Сырость была повсюду: на потемневшем от времени потолке, в ботинках, в мантии, в волосах, - она переплеталась с запахом метана, что ветер доносил с улицы. Через щели в двери можно заметить слабо-пробивающееся серое марево – именно так начинается утро: не со щебета птиц, не с мягких докучливых солнечных лучей, и не с привычного потрескивания поленьев в догорающем камине – а только с глухого стона Поттера, оповестившего о том, что мальчишка жив и уже даже проснулся. Кровь остановить удалось, и можно сказать, что пациенту стало лучше, - но только в сравнении: Поттер все еще еле стоял на ногах, то и дело норовя свалиться в обморок.

Они покинули Лондон на рассвете и добрались до Хогсмида. Очутившись посреди пустынной деревни, Северус растерялся: никогда он еще не видел это место совершенно безлюдным - пустынные улицы, по которым ветер гонял сухие осенние листья, чуть слышный скрежет калиток и серая дымка, пронизывающая каждую молекулу воздуха и каждую клеточку тела. Плотнее закутавшись в черную пыльную мантию, Северус позволил Поттеру обхватить себя рукой за шею и направился в сторону Хогвартса. Мальчишка еле передвигал ноги, явно не понимая, где он и что он. Видимо, упырь выпил слишком много крови, и благо, что гриффиндорец вообще еще жив. Все-таки, он действительно везуч, раз уж дожил до своих пятнадцати… или ему уже шестнадцать? Снейп задумался, ведь он даже не знает, когда у горе-героя день рождения, тогда как остальная часть мира, наверняка, в курсе. «Какие глупости лезут в голову», - раздраженно подумал Северус. Ему плевать, когда у мальчишки день рождения, главное, чтобы он дожил до следующего. С этой мыслью он вошел в лес и двинулся по натоптанной, усыпанной листьями, словно золотом, тропе в сторону виднеющихся, подобно спасительному маяку, в дали каменных башен замка. Сейчас, когда Снейп слышал, как хрустят сухие сучья под его ботинками и как накреняются деревья под порывами ветра, он думал о том, что просто возвращается в Хогвартс, и что под боком не смертельно раненый Поттер. Наверное, разум отчаянно хотел в это верить, чтобы не было так страшно. Неестественные звуки леса и беспросветный мрак давили, и качающиеся из стороны в сторону ветви казались лапами огромного паука. Ни птичьего пения, ни шорохов пробегающих мимо животных – только протяженное завывание ветра, будто песнь о смерти. Северус постарался не слушать звуков леса, сосредоточившись на рваном дыхании Поттера. Оно было то прерывистым, то частым, а иногда и вовсе затихало, и Снейпу приходилось проверять, а не мертв ли его подопечный.

«Лили, это ради тебя», - подумал он, чувствуя, как капля за каплей пот катится по его спине. Мальчишка не был тяжелым, но давало о себе знать изнуряющее путешествие и применение серьезной магии.

Внезапно раздался шорох, где-то совсем близко. Испугавшись, Северус случайно выпустил Поттера, и тот бесшумно опустился на влажную черную землю. Снова звук – топот, как будто от копыт. «Лошади?» - с надеждой подумал Снейп, хотя и понимал, что знает не много существ в этом лесу, способных издавать подобные звуки, и среди них нет лошадей.

Они появились издали и бежали по тропе, поднимая клубы пыли. Казалось, что они движутся непростительно медленно, будто в каком-то вязком пространстве, в то время как мысли Северуса мелькали в голове со скоростью света, подсовывая пути возможного спасения.

- Диффендо! – закричал он, направляя палочку на землю. Тут же последовала взрывная волна, которая смутила Кентавров. В это время Снейп, прилагая поистине нечеловеческие усилия, схватил в охапку Поттера и кинулся куда-то вглубь леса, все же стараясь не изменять направления на Хогвартс. Он бежал так быстро, как мог, но ноша с каждым шагом становилась все тяжелее. Мешали землянистые бугры, густая трава, корни деревьев и сучья кустарников - будто лес вознамерился задержать беглецов.

- Энервейт! Поттер, да помогите же! Умереть всегда успеете, - взмолился Северус, когда гриффиндорец выскользнул из его рук и вновь повалился наземь.

Гарри открыл глаза, непонимающе глядя на взволнованного Снейпа.

- За нами гонится стая взбесившихся кентавров, желающих нас попробовать на вкус. Если вы мне не поможете, то нас обоих уже сегодня переварят. Ну же, Поттер! Я не могу тащить вас всю дорогу.

- Сейчас, - просипел Гарри, поднимаясь. Оперевшись на плече профессора, он сфокусировал взгляд на приближающихся к ним кентавров и выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

- Экспекто Патронум!

В этот момент он не задумывался о значении своих действий и не мог объяснить, почему поступил именно так. Даже профессор бросил на него мимолетный взгляд, в котором читалось одно: «псих». Но Гарри не попытался объясниться, чувствуя, как его волшебная палочка нагревается и испускает потоки света. В теле образовалась невероятная легкость, сродни невесомости. Исчез страх, исчезло отчаяние - осталось лишь умиротворение, чувство защищенности и тихого счастья.

Величественный серебристый олень вырвался из волшебной палочки, и вдруг случилось чудо: кентавры в ужасе бросились прочь, спасаясь от светлой магии.

- Невероятно, - прошептал Снейп, ошарашено глядя вслед удаляющемуся Патронусу. Тем временем Поттер подозрительно обмяк, и пришлось его вновь водрузить на себя. Но все-таки мальчишка подкинул великолепную идею. Иногда его везучесть граничит с фантастикой, а непроходимая тупость с гениальностью. Вот только как в одном мальчишке все это помещается? Неизвестно. Но это же Поттер: с ним всегда все не так, как с другими.

Они брели по лесу в сторону замка. Северус хотел было левитировать Поттера, но осознал, что тогда придется занять волшебную палочку, и он не успеет среагировать на очередное нападение. Вновь послышались чьи-то шаги. Обернувшись, Снейп заметил приближающийся к ним персонал Хогвартса: начиная от Дамблдора и заканчивая Хагридом. Они выглядели действительно ужасно: словно стая оживших манекенов, с одной стороны так похожих на людей, но с другой – вовсе не люди, а восковые куклы, издающие хрипы. Они звучали почти синхронно и шагали одинаково медленно, окружая своих жертв, внушая им ужас. Они двигались как всегда угловато и как-то прерывисто, будто что-то мешало им иди быстрее, но они упорно продолжали делать шаг за шагом, глядя в расширившиеся черные глаза, прислушиваясь к частому биению сердца.

- Экспекто Патронум! – крикнул зельевар, и из его палочки вырвалась серебристая лань, которая грациозно приземлилась перед фантомами. Некоторые из них отступили, но не бросились прочь, как это сделали кентавры, - нет, они просто обошли, вроде как опасливо озираясь на лань. Их желания пересиливали страх, пересиливали здравый смысл, если он вообще был. Словно заведенные куклы, они продолжали наступать, и уже полностью окружили своих жертв. Они приближались, словно ночь, безмолвно и неотвратимо, ступая тихо, вдавливая в сырую землю сучья и листья, опавшие, подобно огненному дождю.

Когда Северус подумал, что настал конец, Поттер вдруг зашевелился, а точнее, пополз в сторону высокого раскатистого дерева. Добравшись, он стал ощупывать ствол руками, хмуря при этом брови. Внезапно его рука провалилась, он испуганно ее выдернул, удивленно глядя на морок. Снейпу не нужно было повторять дважды – схватив гриффиндорца за шиворот джемпера, он буквально закинул его в морок и прыгнул следом. Они заскользили по тоннелю и уже через мгновение оказались в небольшом помещении, где мох покрывал куполообразный потолок, серые потрескавшиеся стены и невысокие резные столбы. Здесь присутствовал и затхлый болотный запах, чавкала под ногами гнилая зелень, стрекотали жуки-падальщики, а руки скользили по слизистой поверхности камня. Испугавшись, что фантомы последуют за ними, Северус помог Поттеру подняться и двинулся в сторону округлого прохода, небольшого, где-то с полтора метра в диаметре, но достаточного для того, чтобы двое взрослых мужчин смогли туда забраться.

- Поттер, потерпите, - попросил Снейп, когда Гарри вновь чуть было не потерял сознание. – Я не знаю где мы, но полагаю, что здесь нам будет безопаснее.

Он не знал, пытался ль успокоить себя или Поттера, а может и все сразу, - кто знает. Из-за страха кровь насытилась адреналином, сердце продолжало вытворять в груди кульбиты, а все мысли как-то разом нашли потаенное место в мозгу и забились туда так, что ни одна из них не проскальзывала. Не хотелось думать – лучше просто идти, вот так, бездумно и бесцельно, чтобы однажды рухнуть без сил и положить конец этому аду. Гарри делал шаг и спотыкался, и снова шаг – и снова спотыкался, - он каждый раз тянул Северуса вниз, к бетонной кладке, к стрекочущим жукам, что, подобно сгущающемуся мраку, окружали их, топая мириадами маленьких ножек по покатым стенам, создавая шебаршащий звуковой фон, но такой монотонный, такой синхронный, что хотелось закрыть глаза, просто опустить веки и позволить бездне поглотить разум. Снейпу уже стало казаться, что они идут вот так вечность, что к ногам привязали камни, что в горло просочился песок, а легкие заполонил огонь, ведь с каждым вздохом воздух становился плотнее, а с каждым шагом тело пронзали тысячи раскаленных иголок.

Шаг: и вот они ступили в настолько просторную, в настолько огромную залу, что из-за внезапно открывшегося пространства и ослепительного света у Северуса захватило дыхание. Даже Гарри поднял голову и осмотрелся, скользя взглядом по резным каменным скульптурам змей и величественной статуе Салазара Слизерина.

- Мы в Тайной комнате, - прохрипел он и закашлялся, выскальзывая из рук профессора, медленно опускаясь на пол. – Все в порядке, идите, - проговорил он, закрывая глаза. – Я верю, что вы справитесь, - он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло криво. На данный момент ему было не важно, с кем он говорит, и что это человек, которого он ненавидит. Он устал бояться и устал ненавидеть. Ему даже показалось, всего на мгновение, что он устал жить, но лишь только эта мысль зародилась в его сознании, сердце с болью сжалось: он не имеет права умирать, не сейчас. Этот мрачный человек, что с трудом стоит на ногах и отрывисто дышит – нес его на себе весь тернистый путь, и теперь Гарри обязан ему отплатить – не важно, как – и чувства долга достаточно, чтобы заставить человека жить.

- Вы должны сказать что-нибудь на парселтанге, - проговорил Северус, глядя на распластанное тело василиска, что гнило в этой комнате на протяжении нескольких лет. Невероятно огромный змей и маленький мальчик с мечом встретились в бою, - порой, гриффиндорское безрассудство и везучесть представляют собой мощную смесь, невообразимую силу, могущество. Пожалуй, лишь эта сила способна победить зло, сколь ни превосходило оно по силе.

_- Откройся, _- прошипел Гарри, - и пока вы не ушли, могу я попросить у вас прощение?

Северус резко затормозил, успев взяться только за ручку люка, по которому извивались каменные змеи. Он в искреннем недоумении посмотрел на своего студента, который виновато глядел на него из-под челки.

- За что? - спросил зельевар, мысленно пребывая по ту сторону люка, в мрачном холодном замке, кишащим сотней голодных тварей. Предстояло каким-то чудом добраться до библиотеки, минуть извилистые коридоры, пустые рамы и каменные лестницы, каждая из которых может повернуть не в нужный момент и поставить точку в этом безумном мероприятии.

- Да… как же, - растерялся Гарри, выковыривая грязь из-под ногтей, - за думоотвод, например. Мне действительно очень жаль, что мой отец…

- Заткнитесь, Поттер, - вздохнул Северус, - действительно, сейчас не время и не место. Покаяться всегда успеете, но не делайте этого сейчас. Мы выберемся отсюда, я вам обещаю, - с этими словами он прошипел «откройся», и дернул на себя ручку люка. Послышался скрежет металла, затем в образовавшийся проход шагнул зельевар, лишь на секунду замешкавшись и бросив беглый взгляд на понурого мальчишку.

Из Тайной комнаты он выбрался довольно быстро. Оказавшись в женском туалете, он остановился, прислушиваясь, но никаких посторонних звуков не наблюдалось. Хлюпая ботинками по мокрому полу, он вышел в коридор и двинулся вдоль потрескивающих факелов, вздрагивая при малейшем шорохе. Пустые полотна безмолвствовали, не носились вечно опаздывающие на уроки студенты, не пролетали мимо привидения – замок будто умер, навеки замер. Северус проходил мимо окна и заглянул в него: во дворике собрались фантомы - упустив своих жертв, они возвращались обратно в замок, медленно ступая по сухой, будто бы выжженной земле. Они текли как смола – медленно и ровно, строем, бесшумно, как тени. Был слышен лишь шум ветра и далекий шелест, но Северусу казалось, что он также слышит еще и хрипы, негромкие и синхронные.

Наложив на себя дезиллюминационное заклятие, он стал походить на газообразное, расплывчатое облако. Надеясь, что его не заметят случайно проходящие твари, он, тихо ступая, направился в библиотеку. Добравшись до намеченного пункта, он растерялся, так как забыл, где именно находится книга. Пока стоял, замерев у стеллажа, мимо прошла библиотекарша, и был слышен лишь легкий шелест ее платья. На мгновение Северус забыл, как дышать. Женщина же прошла мимо, не заметив его.

- Силенцио! – прошептал он, затем добавил: - Риддикулус!

Боггарт тут же раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике и стал медленно оседать, превращаясь в бесформенную массу слизи, кровавой рвоты и одежды. Наблюдать за окончанием Северус не стал и отправился к картотеке.

Книгу он нашел быстро и теперь скрупулезно изучал ее содержимое до тех пор, пока не нашел то, что нужно, и что повергло его в шок. Так уж оказалось, что Виллиам Артур Дженкин – не кто иной, как создатель легендарного зеркала Еиналеж, с помощью которого он и покинул сей мир. Все очень просто – главное захотеть оказаться там, по ту сторону. Северус попытался вспомнить, что он знал о зеркале, но все, что ему удалось, в конечном итоге свести свои размышления к философскому камню, ведь Даблдор сумел как-то его спрятать внутри зеркала. Возможно ли, что камень некоторое время находился здесь? Трансцендентный мир… сколько же таких? Сколько еще миров существует и сколько порталов еще придумал человеческий разум? Возможно, мириады миров, в начале каждого из которых лежала идея. Фундамент этого мира – кошмар, идея зеркала – желание. И если удалось попасть в этот мир путем ночного кошмара, значит, возможно, получится выбраться отсюда при помощи одного лишь желания? Мысль эта воодушевила Северуса, озарила мрачные думы ярким светом, и он уже было ринулся к выходу, как вдруг оцепенел, бездумно уставившись на кровавое месиво, что растекалось по полу. Он ведь не знает, где сейчас зеркало, куда его спрятал Альбус?

- Проклятье, - тихо выругался Северус и заметался по библиотеке, судорожно обдумывая, что же ему делать. На мгновение в его голове всплыл образ Поттера, которого он оставил в Тайной комнате – мальчишке нужна помощь, а потом уже можно будет все обдумать.

Он побрел в сторону подземелий, столь родных и знакомых. Он шел вдоль отшлифованных камней, переливающихся маслянистыми бликами в свете потрескивающих факелов. Шаги гулким эхом отражались от стен и их звук стремился вниз по лестнице, по сужающемуся коридору, в дали которого виднелось мрачное облако – факелы там не горели. Северус насторожился, каждая его мышца напряглась, ведь в Хогвартсе не простой огонь, а волшебный – он не может просто взять и потухнуть. Что-то не так…

Вначале он увидел неясный силуэт, затем почувствовал запах: свежий, как у реки. Даже чувствовался легкий ветерок, такой прохладный и приятный – он пробирался под одежду и обволакивал вспотевшую спину. Потом он услышал смех, по-детски наивный, переливчатый, его обладательница стояла всего в нескольких метрах от Северуса и смотрела на него своими черными, как ночь, раскосыми глазами.

- Привет, - сказала она и вновь залилась смехом. Она сделала несколько шагов, и зельевар смог таки разглядеть ее: небольшого роста, совсем еще юная, в зеленом платьице и красном платке, обвязанном вокруг тонкой шеи. Вот только ноги ее… были красными, будто вымазанными кровью, а между пальцами, если присмотреться, можно было увидеть перепонки, такие, как у уток или гусей. Она проследила за его взглядом и посмотрела на свои ноги, затем пошевелила пальцами, чуть слышно хлопая ими по влажному полу. – Тебя как зовут?

- Меня… Северус, - он вышел из ступора и сделал пару шагов назад, - кто же ты?

- Я? – она удивленно округлила глаза, указав на себя рукой. – Я страшный сон, ночной кошмар, что сидит у реки и стирает белье. Твое, кстати, буду стирать в следующем году, - она издала смешок. – Меня Бенни зовут!

- Очень приятно, Бенни, - вымолвил Северус, сердце у которого на миг замерло, а голова закружилась.

- И мне. Скажи, я тебя эпатирую? – поинтересовалась она, подходя ближе. При этом запах воды стал намного сильнее, и Северус даже почувствовал, как в его ботинки проникает прохладная жидкость.

- Немного, - честно признался мужчина, стараясь не выдавать своих эмоций и оставаться внешне спокойным.

- Ты мне нравишься: не жантильный, но скрытный и холодный, как лед. У тебя очень ранимая душа, изборожденная шрамами. Жизнь тебя хорошенько потрепала, - говорила Бенни, глядя в глаза Северусу, и мужчина не мог отвернуться, не мог вымолвить ни слова, потому что чувствовал, что говорит с божеством. И лучше, если он этому божеству понравится. – Я предлагаю тебе сделку, но обещай не лукавить. Я отвечу на **любые** три твоих вопроса, а ты – на мои. Как тебе сделка? Заметь, что я предлагаю тебе паритет.

- Но какой тебе с этого прок? – осмелился задать вопрос Северус.

- Я способна видеть человеческую душу, страхи, желания, но я совершенно не понимаю человеческих поступков. Мне бы очень хотелось понять их, и я понадеялась, что ты мне поможешь. Так как, по рукам? – она протянула ему свою тонкую, маленькую ладошку и стала ждать.

Собрав всю решимость в кулак, Северус ответил на рукопожатие, и на миг их руки сплели золотистые путы.

- Итак, ты первый!

- Хорошо… - Северус растерялся, не зная, с чего начать. В голове мелькали тысячи вопросов, но один из них оставался на данный момент самым актуальным. – Где находится зеркало Еиналеж?

- Как просто! – улыбнулась она. – Всего на пару этажей выше, за движущейся лестницей, в круглом кабинете, он скрыт багровым покрывалом. Теперь моя очередь!

- Хорошо, - быстро согласился он, обрадовавшись, что не придется искать, раз уж зеркало в кабинете Дамблдора.

- Почему от любви до ненависти один лишь шаг? Это ведь такие противоречивые чувства!

_- Верно, чувства, - согласился Северус, хотя и растерялся. Определенно, он не был знатоком в этой области, - но очень сильные чувства, и это их объединяет, в каком-то роде. Между ними, если вдаваться в философию, очень размытая грань, как между ночью и денем. Трудно понять, где начинается любовь и кончается ненависть, - ответил он неуверенно. _

Они оба погрузились в раздумья: Бенни переваривала полученную информацию, а Северус пытался найти в себе то, что родило подобное знание, но не мог, не находил.

- Твоя очередь, - девичий голос вырвал его из раздумий.

- Хорошо… а почему ты сказала, что будешь стирать мое белье в следующем году? – он мысленно чертыхнулся: зачем спросил? Разве это он хотел услышать? Он ведь столько может узнать. Следующий вопрос нужно продумать тщательнее.

Бенни нахмурилась, и Северус было подумал, что спросил что-то запретное, о чем не следовало спрашивать.

- Странный ты человек, - наконец сказала она, - и вопросы у тебя странные, но правильные. Другие спрашивали у меня о том, как разбогатеть, как добиться бессмертия, как найти путь в другой мир… но мы заключили сделку, и я отвечу: я стираю одежду тех, кому суждено умереть. Это ли ты хотел услышать, человек?

Северус сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком, дышать стало трудно, и голова закружилась, начала накатывать тошнота. Но он глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв на миг глаза, - он **справится**, всегда справлялся. Он выберется отсюда вместе с Поттером – это все, что имеет значение.

- Да, - тихо ответил он и горько усмехнулся, - правда, несколько в иной форме. Твоя очередь, Бенни.

Это было похоже на очень странную игру в форме «вопрос – ответ», в такую обычно играют на вечеринках, в шумных компаниях, но никак не в темном промозглом коридоре, с неведомым существом, которое, кажется, видит твою душу насквозь, и нет шанса промолчать, съязвить или сбежать.

- Почему человек выбирает одиночество?

Северус отвел взгляд и уставился на медленно догорающий факел, - вблизи Бенни огонь отчего-то затухал, как затухает пламя из-за нехватки кислорода. Ощущение сырости из ботинок переползло куда-то в район легких, затрудняя дыхание.

- Потому что так легче, - ответил он тихо, будто боясь вспугнуть тишину, - потому что знаешь, что тебе более никто не причинит боли, и ты тоже – никому ее не причинишь. Доживешь свой век в унылом спокойствии, и умрешь так же тихо, чтобы никому не было больно из-за твоей смерти.

- Человек, туманно ты как-то отвечаешь, но честно. Это по правилам игры, конечно, но ведь совсем непонятно! – посетовала Бенни, по-детски надув губы.

- Извини, такова уж человеческая натура, - слабо улыбнувшись, ответил Северус. – Я и сам до конца не понимаю и вряд ли пойму. Моя очередь, - сказав это, он задумался. Что он хотел знать? Возможно ли избежать смерти? Изменить будущее? – Простила ли меня Лили? – спросил он так тихо, что сам себя еле услышал.

- Ах, так скучно, - зевнула Бенни, прикрыв ладошкой рот, затем лукаво глянула на напряженного зельевара. – Глупый, конечно простила! Такой чистой и красивой души, как у Лили, на всей земле не сыщешь днем с огнем! Простила-простила, между прочим, где-то в тот же вечер, в начале которого ты и обозвал ее… грязнокровкой. Очень некрасивое слово, скажу я тебе. Тоже мне, чистота крови, да у вас, человечки, там такая интоксикация, что бедные лейкоциты скоро в отставку подадут! – детским голосочком, издевательски произнесла она и уперла руки в бока.

Северус согласно кивнул, не смея возразить, ведь она во всем права. Но теперь ее очередь задавать вопрос.

- Почему ты ненавидишь Гарри Поттера?

Мужчина напрягся, удивленно распахнув глаза и глядя на Бенни. Но та на него не смотрела, а куда-то поверх плеча. Северус проследил за ее взглядом и увидел гриффиндорца. Тот выбрался из Тайной комнаты и, видимо, отправился на поиски профессора. Он еле стоял, опираясь о стену, и был бледен, как первый снег, даже казалось, что его кожа светится изнутри потусторонним, лунным светом. И он ждал ответа так же, как его ждала и Бенни. Северус знал, что не может солгать и не может смолчать – ему придется ответить.

- Я его не ненавижу, - ответил он и заметил, как Поттер напрягся, неверяще глядя на него. – Совсем нет, просто… это сложно.

- Ты не торопись, милый, - паточным голоском сказала Бенни, доставая из кармана зеленого платья ленту. – Дорогуша, поди сюда. Косу плести умеешь? – она обратилась к Гарри, и тот вымученно и неуверенно кивнул: в теории он знал, как плести. – Не бойся, я помогу. Поди-поди…

Поттер приблизился и взял из рук Бенни ленту, затем поднес ее к густым рыжим волосам и стал разделять их на пряди.

- Он, - начал Северус, и руки Гарри на мгновение замерли, - постоянно, одним своим присутствием напоминает мне о ней, о том, как все могло бы случиться, если бы не моя ошибка… да, именно о своей ошибке я и вспоминаю, день за днем.

- Продолжай, не томи, - протянула Бенни, - а ты плети-плети, не увиливай!

- Я ответил, - нотки раздражения проскользнули в его голосе, - я не его ненавижу, а себя! Да, себя, и не смотри на меня так удивленно, Поттер, тебе же сказали – плети! А я… просто должен вытащить нас отсюда.

- Лаконично… но вполне патетично, мне нравится. Прямо-таки театр, честное слово! – Бенни захлопала в ладоши. – Браво, мальчики, вы меня порадовали. Хоть один веселый вечер в этой бесконечной вечности. Идите-идите, спасайтесь, - она махнула рукой в сторону коридора. – Напоследок подарочек за косу! – с этими словами она резко развернулась и поцеловала Поттера. Северус было дернулся спасать мальчишку, но тут вдруг девочка растворилась, словно дым, и вместе с ней исчез запах реки и сырость, а так же зажглись факелы. Но что удивительно – Поттер выздоровел! На щеках нарисовался здоровый румянец, а лицо приобрело совершенно обалделое выражение.

- М-м-м, итак? – сказал он, смущенно улыбаясь. Он поцеловался на глазах Снейпа с девушкой, у которой вместо ног ласты какие-то! Мрак.

Северус значительно кивнул в сторону удаляющегося коридора и молча побрел в кабинет директора. Обсуждать он ничего не собирался.

Они добрались до горгулий довольно-таки быстро, и к счастью, пароль со вчерашнего дня никто поменять не успел. Горгулья лениво раскрыла глаз и посмотрела на незваных гостей, затем превентивно щелкнула ртом и отвернулась.

- Мармелад с сахаром, - сказал Северус, и вновь получил от горгульи недовольный взгляд. Но на этот раз каменное изваяние не смело перечить и, царапая острыми когтями отшлифованный пол, открыла проход, куда тут же шагнули Снейп и Поттер.

- Мерзость! – выдохнул Гарри, наступив на внутренности убитого фантома.

- Смотрите под ноги, мистер Поттер, - усмехнувшись, прокомментировал Северус, и получил от гриффиндорца осуждающий взгляд.

- Спасибо за совет, сэр, приму к сведению! – огрызнулся он, но профессор его проигнорировал, добравшись до комнаты Дамблдора и скинув покрывало с зеркала. В воздух поднялись клубы пыли, и Северус закашлялся. Тут же рядом появился Поттер и, с интересом глядя в зеркало, спросил:

- А что оно тут делает?

- Не знаю, - коротко ответил Снейп, которого также интересовало то, почему зеркало здесь. Зачем оно Дамблдору? Он сделал шаг назад и запнулся о подушку. – Дети вперед.

- Сами вы… - вспылил Гарри, но не договорил, наткнувшись на насмешливый взгляд Снейпа. О, да – профессор улыбался, правда, глазами. И совсем перехотелось ему грубить. – Как?

- Просто, нужно очень захотеть обратно, - ответил зельевар.

И Гарри захотел: всем сердцем возжелал вновь оказаться в душном Литтл-Уингинге; вновь увидеть палящее золотое солнце, что яростно обжигает кожу; вновь вдохнуть запах июньской травы, - как ему этого не хватало. Он шагнул, прямо в зеркало, и лишь на мгновение обернулся, поглядел на Снейпа, и подумал о том, а что видит в зеркале профессор?

- Вернон! Вернон! Скорее сюда, по-моему, у него солнечный удар! – услышал Гарри визгливый голос тетушки.

- Отойди от него, Петунья, вдруг он болен? Вдруг заразит тебя? – последовал ответ дяди.

- Что за бред, Вернон! Его нужно отнести домой!

- Не нужно, тетя Петунья, я в порядке, - прокряхтел Гарри поднимаясь. Он сощурился на небесное светило и обрадовался, что это все-таки солнце. Наверное, он улыбался, и выглядело это очень глупо, потому что тетя смотрела на него очень странно.

- Гарри, ты в порядке? – с опаской спросила она. – Иди в дом.

- Лучше не бывает, тетя, - не переставая улыбаться, ответил Гарри и обнял Петунью, пробормотав ей в шею: - Я так рад вас видеть!

- Что? Что ты делаешь, Поттер! – зарычал Вернон, при этом его мокрое от пота лицо покрылось красными пятнами. – Ну-ка отпусти!

Гарри отстранился от опешившей Петуньи и, насвистывая, побрел домой.

- Сумасшедшие, ненормальные… - бубнил дядя вслед удаляющемуся племяннику.

- Здравствуй, Северус! Лимонные дольки? – Альбус добродушно улыбнулся в бороду и поглядел на профессора поверх очков-полумесяцев.

- Нет, Альбус, но спасибо, - поморщившись, ответил Северус.

Проснувшись, он понял, что от силы проспал час или два. Он вышел в коридор и увидел МакГонагалл – живую. Не менее живого Филча и его кошку, а также очень мертвого Пивза и сэра Николаса. Он не сразу поверил, что вернулся. Но когда понял, то вдохнул полной грудью и с облегчением выдохнул, еле слышно шепнув: «я дома». Не мог представить он, что будет рад вернуться, увидеть приторные лимонные дольки и лукавый блеск голубых глаз, шебаршащие портреты, солнце и голубое небо – все было живым. И именно жизнь была главной основополагающей частью этого мира.

- Вообще-то, я хотел… - начал Северус и умолк, не зная, с чего начать. А вдруг, все это и вправду было дурным сном – не на самом деле? – Нет, ничего.

- Хм, Северус, ты не заболел? Последнее время Поппи говорит, ты плохо спишь.

- Да, тяжелый год выдался, - признался он. – Вообще-то я хотел спросить, куда вы дели зеркало Еиналеж? То, из которого Поттер камень вытащил?

Альбус поперхнулся чаем и отставил подальше чашку.

- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Стало вдруг интересно.

- Я… спрятал его. Это очень опасный артефакт, Северус.

«Профессор Снейп!

Знаю, что мой вопрос может показаться вам полной ахинеей, но я все же хотел бы получить на него ответ.

Вы Бенни помните?

Г.П.»

Сентябрь встретил студентов заморозками, что было очень странно, ведь лето выдалось теплым.

- Дамблдор точно дементоров охранять нас не нанял? – недовольно пробубнил Рон, кутаясь в мантию.

- Нет, Рон, зачем? – спросила Гермиона, стуча зубами. Она удобно устроилась между парнями и, взяв их под локти, шла в сторону замка. – Прошлый раз их пригласили из-за... – девушка с опаской покосилась на Гарри, но тот, казалось, вообще витал в облаках, - приказа министерства. Сейчас в этом нет необходимости.

- А воскресший тот-кого-не-называют – это не в счет? – с издевкой спросил Рон и показал язык проходящему мимо Малфою. Тот скривился в ответ и отвернулся, что-то быстро зашептав Креббу и Гойлу.

- От него, Рон, к сожалению, дементоры не помогут. Гарри, ты чего молчишь и загадочно улыбаешься? – спросила Гермиона, заглядывая в глаза другу.

- Кто-то влюбился? – присоединился Рон, остановившись напротив Гарри и скрестив руки на груди.

- Нет, ребят, - засмеялся Гарри, - просто я счастлив вновь вас видеть. Честно. Вы даже не представляете, как счастлив!..

Когда они вошли в Большой Зал, первым делом Гарри посмотрел на преподавательский стол и, заметив там Снейпа, улыбнулся ему и кивнул в знак приветствия, получив кивок в ответ, - все это произошло так мимолетно, что никто даже не заметил.

- Привет, Невилл!

Альбус поднялся в комнату, сопровождаемый взглядом Фоукса, который смотрел с немым укором. Старик протянул сухощавую, покрытую морщинами руку и сдернул покрывало. В свете магического огня рама зеркала переливалась серебристыми бликами, и на ней красовалась надпись: «Я показываю не ваше лицо, но ваше самое горячее желание».

- Здравствуй, Ариана, - печально просипел старческий голос. **Альбус** подобрал полы мантии и сел на лежащую рядом с зеркалом подушку.

The End!


End file.
